fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo
, Leon |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday =June 30 |nationality =Nohr |residence =Castle Krakenburg |occupation(s)=Prince of Nohr King of Nohr (Birthright Only) |relatives =Garon (Father) Katerina (First Step-Mother) Arete (Second Step-Mother) Xander (Elder Half-Brother) Camilla (Elder Half-Sister) Elise (Younger Half-Sister) Azura (Step-Sister) Corrin (Adopted Sibling) Forrest (Son) Siegbert (Nephew) |game =Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes Fire Emblem Warriors |firstseen =Prologue: Ties That Bind Chapter 9: Land of Gods (Fates: Birthright) Chapter 6: Embrace the Dark (Fates: Conquest) Chapter 10: Voice of a God (Fates: Revelation) |firstjoined =Chapter 14: Voice of Paradise (Fates: Conquest) Chapter 17: Black Flames (Fates: Revelation) |firstfought =Chapter 18: Leo (Fates: Birthright) |class =Dark Knight |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Mamoru Miyano English Max Mittelman }} Leo is a main playable character in Fire Emblem Fates on the Conquest and Revelation routes. The second youngest of the Nohrian royal siblings, Leo commands the loyalty of Odin and Niles as his personal retainers. If Leo achieves an S support, he will bear a son named Forrest with his spouse. Profile Leo is the youngest son and second youngest of five in the Nohrian royal family and the son of King Garon and an unnamed concubine. When Corrin was adopted into the family during his childhood, he acknowledged them as one of his older siblings. Much like Camilla and Elise, Leo was unfortunately used as a tool by his mother in order to gain favor with Garon. Despite harboring no love for his mother, Leo bonded exceedingly well with his three half-siblings. A few years prior to the events of Fates, a band of thieves attempted to rob Castle Krakenburg but was quickly intercepted by Leo and the palace guards. One of the thieves was left behind as a scapegoat so that the others could escape. The thief is revealed to be Niles, who begged Leo to put him out of his misery by killing him. Leo decided against complying with the thief's request, as he recognized his worth and decided to recruit him as one of his personal retainers. Some time later, Garon brought a mysterious Dark Mage named Odin with a dubious background before Leo, forcing him to accept the man as one of his retainers. Due to the doubts that he initially harbored towards Odin, Leo deliberately deployed him on dangerous and impossible missions in an attempt to get rid of him. His fears proved to be unfounded, as he was impressed by Odin's competence in completing all the missions flawlessly. As a result of this, Leo recognized Odin as an invaluable ally, thereafter refraining from putting him in harm's way. Prologue Leo makes his first formal appearance in Chapter 1, where he plays audience to the mock duel that Xander and Corrin engage in. After Corrin succeeds in besting Xander in combat, Leo interrupts their exchange of praise by stating that true strength does not exist in simple swordplay. When he attempts to continue the argument, he is interrupted by Corrin teasing him for having worn the collar of his coat inside out, prompting him to flee to his quarters out of embarrassment. He returns shortly after with his collar fixed, where he scolds Elise for not acting her age when she throws herself into Corrin's arms. Corrin is later escorted into the throne room of Castle Krakenburg with their siblings in Chapter 2. Here, Leo watches on as Corrin resolutely states their will to fight for Nohr before they are entrusted the cursed blade of Ganglari and issued a challenge to defeat and execute a group of Hoshidan prisoners. When they refuse to execute the prisoners, Garon kills two of them and orders Xander to kill the remaining prisoners. Corrin is prepared to fight Xander to protect the prisoners. Seeing no other choice to dissolve the situation, Leo "kills" the two remaining prisoners. After Garon leaves, Leo accompanies Corrin to escort the prisoners out of Nohr. Later in Chapter 3, upon learning that Corrin has been punished with the task of investigating an abandoned fort on the Hoshido-Nohr border, Leo expresses concern over Corrin's lack of urgency in their regard of Garon's apparent leniency. This warning of his earns him a slap from Elise, who urges him not to scare Corrin before their first mission. He later shows up again with the rest of his siblings to reinforce Corrin after they are ambushed by a group of Hoshidan Ninja led by Saizo. When Xander later orders Corrin to depart with Gunter first, Leo does not see them again until the onset of Chapter 6, when the forces of Hoshido and Nohr clash at the Plains of Hoshido. Birthright If Corrin chooses to side with Hoshido, Leo will aid his siblings in a desperate bid to defeat the Hoshidans and force Corrin to return to Nohr. The Nohrian army is eventually defeated by Corrin and their siblings, and they are thereafter forced to make their retreat. Leo next appears at the end of Chapter 9, following the conclusion of a battle that breaks out between Corrin's army and Zola. As Zola attempts to flee from Corrin's army, he is halted in his tracks by an entanglement of trees summoned by Leo's casting of Brynhildr. Despite Zola's pleas, Leo attempts to execute him for being an embarrassment to Nohr. Corrin swiftly intervenes, only to be greeted by Leo's hurtful outburst of them being a traitor and that they possess no right to control his actions. He later changes his mind and departs after warning Corrin that he will eventually punish them for their act of treason. Leo later appears before Corrin's army at the end of Chapter 13 in Cheve, following the conclusion of a battle waged between the Chevois rebels and the Nohrian border guards. Upon entering the scene, he attacks Corrin when he catches sight of them talking to Camilla, believing that they are in the midst of brainwashing her. Although Camilla attempts to convince Leo of Corrin's righteousness, he adamantly refuses to listen to her, insisting that they are a liar attempting to trick her. He then closes in on Corrin, only to be intercepted by a rebel General and the subsequent arrival of a group of Wyvern Riders led by Scarlet. Shocked at the spike in the resistance's strength and recognizing the Nohrian's army inability to fight back due to Camilla's injuries, Leo issues the order to retreat, but warns Corrin he is not through with them yet. Leo appears again in Chapter 18, where he impedes the progress of Corrin's army as they attempt to pass through the Woods of the Forlorn. Before appearing before Corrin's army, he summons a horde of Faceless to greet them, and while they are in the midst of a frenzied confusion, he emerges from the darkness on horseback. He then uses Brynhildr to trigger the outbreak of a small earthquake that causes the surrounding gravestones to crumble, whereupon he announces his intent on carrying out the Nohrian law of executing traitors. Renouncing his familial love for Corrin and expressing his intent to kill them, Leo then watches in satisfaction as the putrid waters of the swampy terrain begin to take their toll on their army. Upon noticing that Corrin is unaffected by the terrain, Leo remarks that their connection with Nohr has not been cut, thereafter using this as a crutch to justify the fact that they have made the wrong choice in choosing Hoshido over Nohr. Cursing Corrin for abandoning the siblings who love them most, he then reveals a grudge that he has nursed against them for a long time for having usurped the love and attention of Xander and Camilla. Refusing to answer Corrin's disbelief at his hatred of them, Leo promptly initiates his attack. Despite his best efforts, Leo is eventually defeated in battle. When urged to surrender by Corrin, Leo lashes out at them, refusing to suffer the humiliation of divesting Nohrian principles by bowing down to Hoshido. He then leers at their naivety, bluntly stating that Hoshido is impure and would not hesitate to slay them if doing so benefits them. Corrin warns Leo that Garon is mad with power and must be stopped, and Corrin points their blade at him in outrage, an act that causes Leo to respond by goading them into killing him. When Corrin makes no move, Leo intensifies his goading, threatening to attack them if they continue doing nothing. Corrin staunchly refuses to comply with Leo, and when he exclaims his disbelief at their hesitation, they echo his sentiment and questions why he has chosen not to attack them. This causes Leo to fall into silence, prompting Corrin to explain that due to his kind heart and their familial bond, he has thus chosen not to take any action. Despite initially attempting to quiet Corrin, Leo eventually admits the truth of Corrin's words before apologizing to them for lying about his hatred for them. Corrin then seizes upon the opportunity to urge him to join their cause, only for him to decline due to refusing to take up arms against his family. Azura steps forward at this point and entrusts a crystal ball into his possession, gently asking that he rethinks his decision after looking into its depths. Recognizing her as a former princess of Nohr, he asks if they bear any blood relations, only for her to maintain a cryptic stance and again urge him to find the answers he seeks in the crystal ball. Leo thereafter warns Corrin of the fact that Xander has become very strong, suggesting that they seek out the Rainbow Sage in Notre Sagesse to gain the power needed to fend against him. He then gives them a warp tome to transport them directly to Notre Sagesse before parting ways with them. Leo makes his next appearance at the end of Chapter 25 in Castle Krakenburg. Following Iago's defeat by Corrin's army, Iago disgracefully attempts to save his skin by begging for his life. Leo interrupts and he silences Iago, warning him that he will not allow him to disgrace Nohr anymore and he is here to put him out of his misery. With Iago's pleas falling dead on his ears, Leo mercilessly executes him. He then informs Corrin that he has been enlightened on the righteousness of their cause, but admits that he is unable to formally join them due to his position as a prince of Nohr. A spot bit of comic relief is stipulated at this point, as Corrin notices that Leo's collar is flipped inside out yet again, working him into an embarrassed fluster. Elise emerges shortly after this exchange, and although initially surprised by her appearance, Leo expresses understanding at her wanting to end their family conflict by means of reasoning with Xander and Garon. He then attempts to get Elise to follow him to the secret tunnel and wait out Corrin's army's confrontation with Xander and Garon, only for her to refuse. Recognizing her resolve, Leo urges her to be careful and sends both her and Corrin off with his blessings as he makes his retreat. Leo does not appear again until the sequence following Garon's defeat in the Endgame, where he and Camilla attend Ryoma's coronation as the king of Hoshido on his invitation. During a brief conversation he shares with Corrin after the ceremony, Leo expresses his disbelief at the emotional outbursts displayed by Hinoka and Sakura. On seeing Corrin expressing happiness at his and Camilla's presence, Leo establishes Nohr as Hoshido's newest ally, stating that it would be unbecoming of him to miss Ryoma's coronation as a result. He then formally announces that he will assume the throne of Nohr, with Camilla revealing that she has chosen to relinquish her birthright due to her belief that her brother will make a better ruler than her. Conquest If Corrin chooses to side with Nohr, Leo, in response to them begging Xander to retreat, curtly disagrees, stating that doing so will induce the Hoshidans to believe that the Nohrians fear them and that Corrin has been coerced into joining Nohr. He then urges Corrin to stand their ground and prove that their choice to join Nohr is entirely of their own volition. The Hoshidan army is eventually defeated by Corrin and their siblings, and they are thereafter forced to make their retreat. Shortly after the conclusion of this conflict, Leo is summoned to embark on a mission separate from Corrin. After the battle, Leo and his siblings head to the throne room of Castle Krakenburg in Chapter 7, where Garon praises Xander for his battle exploits. A brief discourse between Garon and the Nohrian siblings sees him ordering Xander to kill Corrin after they question him on the explosion of Ganglari. Garon only reconsiders when Corrin offers to kill themselves by their own hand before conducting a seance with an effigy of Anankos on the ceiling. He then makes the decision to allow Corrin to return to Nohr, but only on the condition that they suppress a rebellion in the Ice Tribe. Xander, relieved at these new tidings, immediately offers to aid Corrin with his best troops, only for Garon to order Corrin to complete the task alone. After the rest of the Nohrian siblings vacate the throne room, Xander remains in front of the closed doors, where he overhears Garon monologuing his malicious intent to subject Corrin to true despair. This prompts Xander to send Elise, her retainers and Corrin's childhood friend, Silas, to reinforce Corrin. Leo, worried for Corrin's well being on their quest to quell the Ice Tribe rebellion, sends Niles and Odin to help. After assisting them on their assignment, Leo orders Niles and Odin to continue to help Corrin with their cause until he can join them after he finishes his own tasks for King Garon. Leo later appears in Chapter 14, where he surprises Corrin in Cyrkensia by stressing the need to continue remaining vigilant while they are in the midst of discussing the neutrality of the Kingdom of Nestra. He then informs them of his plan to join them after he is done with acting as a bodyguard for Garon in Cyrkensia. Leo is greeted by his retainers shortly after this, whose excessive sentimentalism proves to be too uncomfortable for him, prompting him to take his leave and head to the Opera House. When Corrin later makes their way to the Opera House, Leo guides them to where Garon is located before indicating a seat for them to assume before the start of a song performance. Unbeknownst to Leo and Corrin, the performance is staged by Azura, who sings a charmed song designed to curse the beast masquerading as Garon. Following the end of the performance, Leo attempts to pursue the "mysterious" songstress but fails as she manages to slip out of sight. Shortly after this, a group of Hoshidan assassins led by Kumagera arrive on the scene, prompting Leo to immediately accuse them of weakening Garon through the songstress. A battle ensues in the Opera House thereafter, one that eventually concludes with the defeat of the Hoshidan assassins. After the battle, Garon orders Corrin to kill all of the songstresses under the pretext that all possible sources of rebellion must be eradicated before they are allowed to grow. Corrin retaliates by trying to raise their objection to his demand, instigating an argument that sees Garon becoming progressively infuriated and threatening Corrin. Leo, sensing the heat of the situation, swiftly reacts by urging Corrin to remain quiet as he concocts reasons to excuse their behavior before leaving. Once out of Garon's sight, Leo reasons with Corrin that while he disagrees with Garon's inhumane ways, it is still wholly unwise to openly defy him as this could result in their death. Revealing that he and his siblings have constantly appeared to comply with Garon's orders while doing good behind the scenes, Leo quickly comes up with a plan to rescue as many of the songstresses from Garon's wrath as possible. Shortly before the plan is carried out, Leo's Brynhildr suddenly reacts with Corrin's Yato without any prior warning, transforming it into the Grim Yato. Later in Chapter 16, while Corrin's army is waiting for the arrival of a ship to ferry them to Hoshido, Leo reveals that Iago has given him some extra funds for the army's war chest. He then spots Xander preparing to strike Corrin from behind and shouts a warning for them to deflect the incoming blow. With Xander finally joining Corrin's army, Leo expresses satisfaction that his family is whole again. Shortly after Corrin's army boards the ship, a battle breaks out when it is ambushed by a band of thieves led by Shura. Prior to the start of the battle, Leo keenly observes that the leader of the thieves is pretending to be a Nohrian soldier, and that each and every one of the soldiers on board has to be spoken to in order to identify him. Following the end of the battle, Leo attempts to convince Corrin to kill Shura. If Corrin chooses to do so, he will be relieved with their choice, but if they do not, he sighs in exasperation and reminds them that they are in the midst of a war. When Leo and his siblings enter Izumo in Chapter 18 with the intention of relaxing from the chaos of warfare, they stumble upon the Hoshidan siblings. Xander immediately launches into a heated exchange of hostilities with Ryoma, and both crown princes then attempt to engage in a duel, only to be stopped by Izana, the duke of Izumo. Izana then proceeds to confiscate the weapons of both parties, and Ryoma later seeks an audience with Corrin while they are in the midst of speaking with Xander. Before Ryoma is able to properly start a conversation, Izana emerges with two soldiers and proceeds to apprehend him. Izana then unveils himself to be but a guise used by the deceptive Zola to kidnap the Hoshidan royals, and is forced to fend against the Nohrians when Xander decides to punish him for his treachery. Expressing disgust at Zola's cowardly, deceitful actions, Leo personally executes him. When Corrin questions his action, Leo reasons that should Zola have been allowed to live, he would eventually have betrayed the Nohrian siblings. Shortly thereafter, Leo and his siblings join the Hoshidans in a feast. Despite the fact that they are still at war, they uphold Izumo's pact of neutrality. Later in Chapter 21, as Corrin's army ascends the Eternal Stairway in a bid to enter the realm of Hoshido, they are ambushed by a horde of Faceless and Stoneborn. Camilla, somehow aware that Garon is responsible for the ambush, although unaware that it was actually Iago, airily wonders why he has sent them to attack Corrin's army, only to be brought back to her senses by a panicking Leo. The group barely manged to escape the horde alive, with Lilith being the only casualty. Following the capture of Castle Shirasagi in Chapter 25, Leo and his siblings are left waiting outside the throne room with Hans and Iago after Garon marches inside in a wave of triumph in Chapter 26. While Leo is in the midst of conversing with his siblings, Iago makes a failed attempt to assassinate Corrin. Much to Iago's horror, Xander steps before Corrin and chooses to take their side before challenging him to a duel, asserting his displeasure with his cruel ways. He is quickly joined by the rest of his siblings, with Leo revealing his deep-seated desire to express his repugnance with Iago's deceit and wishes to be rid of him for good. Together with his siblings, Leo manages to defeat and kill Hans and Garon's loyalist. Leo is given the honor of personally executing Iago once and for all after vehemently condemning his existence and his cowardice. Following the conclusion of the battle and while celebrating Iago's death, knowing he will not torment Corrin anymore, Corrin, much to Leo's incredulity and disbelief, reveals that the war is not yet over, as Garon still has yet to be slain. In Chapter 27, Corrin leads Leo and the rest of their siblings into the throne room, where they manage to prove the truth of their words when Garon, seated upon the throne of truth, is revealed to be a slimy monstrosity in actuality. Initially stunned into inaction, Leo and her siblings are prompted to aid Corrin in slaying Garon when he attempts to behead them. Shortly after Garon is killed, the Nohrian siblings have barely any time to process their grief and shock before they are caught off guard by a sudden attack launched by Takumi. As Corrin walks towards Takumi with the intent of letting him kill them, they are struck when their Grim Yato fails to deflect an attack launched by a single arrow shot with Skadi, causing them to slip into a state of unconsciousness. As Leo and the rest of his siblings struggle to fight against Takumi in the Endgame, Corrin regains consciousness and aids them in ending Takumi's rampage once and for all. With the defeat of both Garon and Takumi, Xander is, shortly after the final battle, coronated as the new king of Nohr as his siblings watch on with pride, as he also makes peace with Hoshido. Revelation Due to having formed a deep emotional attachment with both families, Corrin refuses to pick a side to align themselves with. Despite Corrin's desperate protests, Xander and Ryoma cross blades with each other in an attempt to sway them into choosing a side. In a bid to prevent both armies from battling each other and retreat from the Plains of Hoshido, Corrin decides to take down both Xander and Ryoma. Leo and his siblings aid Xander in battling against Corrin but are unable to prevent them from succeeding. Corrin is thereafter branded a traitor and forced to flee. Leo later reemerges in Chapter 10, following the conclusion of a battle between Corrin's army and Zola in Izumo. Upon witnessing Zola take Sakura hostage in a last-ditch effort to force Corrin's army to surrender, Leo attacks him from behind and executes him on the charges of cowardice and disgracing Nohr. Corrin then attempts to persuade him into joining their cause, only to fail as they unconvincingly reveal that Garon is being manipulated by an "invisible foe". Unimpressed by Corrin's weak reasoning, Leo bluntly accuses them for having abandoned their family before casting a spell to reveal a passage that will guide them to Archduke Izana and Takumi's prison cell. He then departs shortly after, ignoring Corrin's pleas for him to stay. Leo later appears in Chapter 14 in the throne room of Castle Krakenburg, where he attempts to inform Xander that Garon's crazed condition has gotten worse. Although initially attributing this to the stress of warfare, Xander is forced to reconsider this proposition when Leo directs his attention to the throne, where he witnesses Garon gleefully contemplating the destruction of both Hoshido and Nohr. As Leo presses on to divulge his suspicion that their father is being controlled by the "true enemy" that Corrin has talked about, Xander cuts him off before indicating his intention to ready his best troops to meet Corrin at the Bottomless Canyon. Leo next appears in Chapter 17, where he and Xander enter the vicinity of the Bottomless Canyon to reinforce Corrin's army with their retainers just as they are preparing to fend against a battalion of Nohrian forces led by Iago. Expressing his delight at being given the opportunity to personally end Iago's life, Leo then aids Corrin in defeating the immediate enemy before them. Leo subsequently aids Corrin's effort to put an end to Anankos' machinations. As soon as the heroes finally enters Valla, but shortly around the same time of Scarlet’s death while protecting Corrin from Anankos’ hidden spy assassin, in Chapter 19, Leo and Xander find a similar statue which Garon used to worship on his throne at Nohr, they soon realize that Corrin was right, and the Garon they saw now had been nothing more than one of Anankos’ undead servants all along, thus vowing to avenge their father’s honor for what Anankos had tarnished. Paralogue In Paralogue 16, while Corrin's army is travelling to the Deeprealm that Leo's son Forrest resides in, Leo, in response to Elise's bubbly contemplation over meeting her nephew, suggests a cancellation of the trip. Shortly after, Niles enters the scene and reports that the Trading Town located before the army is under attack by brigands. He also mentions that a beautiful Troubadour has become mired in the chaos as "she" attempts to heal the wounded. Upon hearing this, Leo, recognizing the Troubadour to be Forrest, immediately hurries to the town and manages to locate his son while the latter is in the midst of looking for more injured people. As Elise begins to fawn over Forrest's exquisite fashion sense, Leo shocks her into silence when he begins berating him for being a disgrace for daring to leave his Deeprealm in clothes that he considers to be unbecoming of his royal title. Forrest, hurt by his father's words, turns to return to his Deeprealm, only to rush headlong into a group of ruffians, who proceed to abduct him. When Leo appears to hesitate in taking action to rescue his son, Elise, irritated by his apparent lack of responsibility, leads the charge to storm the ruffians' hideout. As the ensuing battle begins, Leo is revealed to have been strategizing in his "hesitation", urging Corrin's army to avoid fighting the bandits until they are near Forrest. Following the end of the battle, Forrest, upon meeting with Leo, admonishes him for being an unworthy father before preparing to leave for his Deeprealm. He is, however, stopped by a boy whom he had saved earlier on, whereupon he is presented with a brooch as a gift of gratitude. Leo then seizes on this moment to talk to Forrest, where he apologizes for having been cold and unfeeling, promising to be a better father to him. He then requests Forrest to join Corrin's army so that he can spend more time with him, vowing to learn to be a father worthy of him. Personality Leo is portrayed as a character who possesses a keen intellect, one that he devotes towards the study of magic and strategy. In this regard, he is known to be diligent and hardworking in honing his expertise to a fine, sharp edge, to the point where he is widely regarded as a genius who is more than capable of flawlessly handling any difficult situation. Further complementing this facet of Leo's personality is the cold demeanor of calm that he assumes, one that he resolutely maintains even in the face of trying situations. Beneath this exterior of perfection that Leo exudes, however, is a deep-seated inferiority complex that is specifically directed towards Corrin. This inferiority complex is not one that takes its roots from Corrin being his intellectual superior, stemming instead from the fact that they receive far more attention from Xander and Camilla than he does. This dimension of Leo's character is unveiled through his supports with Corrin, where he, while in the midst of tutoring them in the art of strategy, reveals his jealousy of Corrin having received far more attention than he has from both Xander and Camilla. Leo shows little love for his mother as he was simply used as leverage during the political war between Garon's concubines. He flatly states to Elise during their support that he hated his mother. Leo has shown that he truly cares for his elder step-sister, Azura as much as Xander and Camilla do. In his supports with Azura, Leo admires Azura's song. He apologizes to Azura, stating that her singing entranced him, as he had never heard music like that before. Leo is also aware of the stories about the Nohrians' mistreatment towards both her and her mother, Queen Arete. In spite of him being recognized as an intellectual genius, Leo is not blinded by his reputation to the point of arrogance and pomposity. He is instead known to treat the people whom he engages with the utmost respect and civility, a fact that helps him to cultivate strong relationships with relative ease. His supports with Mozu prove this point, where he, in response to her woefully commenting that she is not the right person to turn to for strategy advice, kindly informs her that different people possess different strengths and outlooks that help make them who they are. Leo has also been portrayed to be quite the romantic, capable of capturing the heart of the lady whom he has fallen in love with. This fact can be observed throughout his S-Supports, where he is shown to refrain from being too forceful in his attempt to convince the person he loves to accept him, choosing instead to adopt a slow, yet steady approach to prove the sincerity of his heart. Leo's S-Support with Nyx stands as a good example to prove this fact; in this support, he gently melts away the chronic insecurities that she harbors of being trapped in the body of a child by urging her to envision herself as an adult before carefully getting her to imagine him as her spouse. In doing so, he succeeds in convincing Nyx of the sincerity of his love, following up his feelings with a proposal. Leo hates his father's retainers Iago, Hans and Zola just as much as his half-siblings do, and is shown to be ruthless towards those he has developed a tremendous disdain for. Iago and Zola particularly stand out as the people Leo despises the most, as he executes Iago for his numerous attempts to kill Corrin and his refusal to accept defeat out of cowardice in Birthright and Conquest. Leo also executes Zola in Conquest and Revelation due to his cowardice (trying to win the war disgracefully in Conquest and taking Sakura as a hostage in Revelation), though in Birthright, he almost kills him due to him trying to flee with a smokescreen, but Corrin manages to persuade him to spare Zola. In Conquest, he doesn't appear to show any hatred towards him, only executing him because he would have leaked their treasonous act to Garon otherwise. Hans is the only one Leo does not kill personally, but he still shows some hatred around him, and shows no remorse when he, along with the Nohrian royals, kills him for his shameless crimes. Leo is said to like tomatoes the most out of everyone in the army. His birthday is June 30. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats |-|Conquest Chapter 6= Sword - D Tome - C |Item= Brynhildr Vulnerary }} |-|Conquest Chapter 14/Revelation Chapter 17= Sword - D Tome - C |Item= Brynhildr Iron Sword (Conquest only) }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 6 - In the White Light |-|Normal= Sword - D Tome - C |Item= Brynhildr }} |-|Hard= Sword - C Tome - C |Item= Brynhildr }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Tome - A |Item= Brynhildr }} Birthright Chapter 18 - Leo |-|Normal= Sword - D Tome - C |Item= Brynhildr Energy Drop (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Sword - C Tome - C |Item= Brynhildr Energy Drop (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Tome - A |Item= Brynhildr Energy Drop (Dropped) }} *'Note:' Does not move on Normal mode. Revelation Chapter 6 - Into The Ground |-|Normal= Sword - D Tome - C |Item= Brynhildr }} |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Tome - A |Item= Brynhildr }} Xenologue 20 - End: Lost in the Waves |-|Normal= Sword - B Tome - A |Item= Ragnarok }} |-|Hard= Sword - B Tome - A |Item= Ragnarok }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Tome - A |Item= Ragnarok }} Growth Rates |60% |45% |65% |40% |50% |50% |45% |50% |} Max Stat Modifiers | -2 | +2 | 0 | -2 | 0 | 0 | +2 |} Supports Romantic Supports *Corrin (Female) *Effie *Azura *Nyx *Selena *Beruka *Peri *Mozu *Charlotte *Felicia *Sakura (Revelation only) *Hinoka (Revelation only) Other Supports *Corrin (Male) *Xander *Camilla *Elise *Odin *Niles *Takumi (Revelation only) *Forrest *Shigure (If Leo is his father) *Kana (if Leo is his father) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Overall Base Class Set Leo's overall growth rates are rather balanced, with none of his stats standing out from one another aside from higher HP, magic, and resistance. This means that he is a versatile unit stat-wise as his growths grant him flexibility in a wide range of classes. Leo's personal skill, Pragmatic, boosts his damage and reduces damage sustained when battling enemies who are already injured, a fact that allows him to slay enemies faster or better deal with foes with higher Defense. His personal weapon, Brynhildr, is considered the fourth most powerful Tome available in the game, and unlike other weapons with high Might, it does not carry any penalties to offset its combat potency. In addition to its high Might, the tome gives Leo an additional +10 to Critical Evasion and has an Aegis-like effect against units attacking him with magic. Despite being a pre-promoted unit, Leo does not have particularly excellent base stats, but they are by no means so atrocious to the point where he is unable to be on par with the rest of the player's army. Speed is typically the main issue players will have when using Leo, as it is rather lackluster compared to the other siblings, thus making it so that he would never double enemies and unable to dodge/Avoid attacks when holding a rather powerful tome. He already starts off with his Dark Mage skills Malefic Aura and Heartseeker, causing his enemies to sustain more magical damage from him and experience more difficulty in avoiding his attacks. Allowing Leo to grow a bit more in the Dark Knight class yields Seal Magic to cripple magic-wielding units and thereafter permit other low-Resistance units to engage them safely should he be unable to defeat them himself. Later, he learns Lifetaker, an excellent HP-regeneration skill that activates each time he defeats a foe. Alternatively, Leo can use a Heart Seal to access the Sorcerer class. As a Sorcerer, more emphasis is placed on the potency of his magical attacks at the cost of weapon flexibility and mobility. One of the skills he stands to learn is Vengeance, an offensive skill that becomes more powerful the more damage that he sustains in battle. This skill works well in conjunction with Lifetaker, as any damage that Leo sustains can be recovered following the end of battles where Vengeance has aided him in felling foes. He also learns Bowbreaker, a skill that grants him the upper edge in battles waged against Bow and Yumi-wielding foes. Secondary Class Set Leo's secondary class set is the Troubadour, entailing the Strategist and Butler promotions. A class set that is largely supportive in nature, the Troubadour class set provides a bevy of skills that allows Leo to function well as a support unit. From the Troubadour class, Leo can learn Resistance +2, a skill that loses its potency as he continues to gain levels and gain Resistance through his natural growths. Gentilhomme is the other skill that this class offers, affording him the ability to assists female allies in battle, although it is better replaced by other Area of Effect skills from the class set's promotions. As a Strategist, Leo is given access to skills that purely revolve around support. Rally Resistance, for one, grants nearby allies boosts to their Resistance. Inspiration, on the other hand, is a skill that can be considered an upgrade to Gentilhomme, as it imposes beneficial boosts to not just female units, but also male ones as well. As a Butler, Leo gains access to the Live to Serve and Tomebreaker skills. Live to Serve is only beneficial as long as he remains in a Staff and Rod-wielding class. Tomebreaker, conversely, is far more useful as it grants him the upper edge when facing magic-wielding units in battle. Leo will have some difficulty in this class, as he will have to start from E Rank weaponry unless given two Arms Scroll to allow him to utilize his magic with the Flame Shuriken. He will also be unable to use his personal tome while in this class, as the Butler does not use tomes. Buddy Class Sets *Xander - Xander provides the Cavalier class set, entailing the Paladin and Great Knight promotions, providing a more physically offensive Leo compared to his standard magic class. From Cavalier, Elbow Room can be useful in case of a map with a lack of terrain effects, and Shelter can be used to save more fragile units from death. From Paladin, Defender can be useful if you pair him up with another unit with him as the lead, especially one he has reached A or S rank with, and Aegis can help lower damage from bows and tomes; when used with Brynhildr's skill of halving magical damage, Leo can easily shake off magical attacks with negligible damage dealt to him. From Great Knight, Luna can help deal more damage to high Resistance enemies, and Armored Blow can cushion any damage dealt by counterattacks, useful if you intend to keep Leo in a low Defense class. *Odin - Odin provides the Samurai class set, entailing the Swordmaster and Master of Arms promotions. From Samurai, Leo can grab Duelist's Blow to help dodge counterattacks after he attacks, and Vantage, which can help him deal with enemies even if his health is extremely low. From Swordmaster, the only useful skill is Astra, which can be a powerful offensive skill that can deal extreme damage; the other skill is Swordfaire, which is only useful if you intend to keep Leo in the Dark Knight class; however, it can be useful if you give him a Levin Sword to benefit his high magic. From Master of Arms, Seal Strength is useful for lowering damage from classes that attack using Strength by lowering the stat if Leo fails to kill the enemy in one hit; Life and Death is a gamble to equip, as it increases Leo's damage output by 10, but he receives 10 more damage too. If you marry Leo with a partner that gives him access to the Cavalier class line, Armored Blow can negate the negative effects of Life and Death (but only when he initiates the battle), making it not as risky to use. *Niles - Niles provides the Outlaw class set, entailing the Adventurer and Bow Knight promotions. From Outlaw, Leo can learn Movement +1 to reach units faster, and Locktouch to open doors and chests if needed. The Adventurer set provides Leo with Lucky Seven for a good startup on his hit/avoid rates, and later Pass to help him get through dense enemy lines if needed. The Bow Knight's best contribution for Leo is Shurikenbreaker to help him deal with the large amounts of Shuriken users the player will face in Conquest later on. *Takumi (Revelations only) - Takumi provides the Archer class set, entailing the Sniper and Kinshi Knight promotions. From Archer, Quick Draw can help Leo one shot enemies on his turn, and while Skill +2 can be useful for increasing Hit Rate at first, it can be abandoned later for more useful skills. From the Sniper class, he can learn Certain Blow which boosts his Hit rate when he initiates battle. Bowfaire gives him a +5 boost to his strength when using a bow/yumi. This skill only comes in handy if you intend on keeping him in a bow-wielding class. From the Kinshi Knight class, he can learn Air Superiority which boost his Hit rate and Avoid when facing flying enemies. He can also learn Amaterasu; which can heal the HP of any allies standing within a 2 tile radius by 20% at the start of his turn. Partner Class Sets *Corrin - Corrin provides a plethora of class sets that Leo cannot access from anyone else, especially those tied to the Hoshidan faction. These include the Oni Savage, Ninja, Apothecary, Diviner, and Spear Fighter class sets. If looking to give Leo specific skills, consider assigning one of these sets as the female Corrin's secondary class set before wedding him to her. Otherwise, seek online features for other people who have done the same. *Hinoka/Azura - Both Hinoka and Azura grants Leo access to the Sky Knight class set, entailing the Falcon Knight and Kinshi Knight promotions. This class set is very useful to him, as he can learn Darting Blow just by leveling up once in this class line, a skill that allows him to better perform double attacks on slower enemies when he is reverted to his original Dark Knight class. However, Leo has little business staying in this class set, as he is better suited to magic-wielding classes that allow him to continue arming Brynhildr. Picking up Warding Blow from the Falcon Knight class should, however, be considered before reclassing Leo, as it allows him to better deal with enemy Sorcerers who are capable of inflicting considerable amounts of damage to allies with poor Resistance. *Sakura - Sakura grants Leo access to the Monk class set, entailing the Great Master and Onmyoji promotions. This class set is not without its merits; Tomefaire is a beautiful fit on Leo since it boosts the power of tomes, including his personal weapon Brynhildr. In addition to this, Leo also gains access to Renewal, a skill that can stack with Lifetaker to further boost his longevity. Although keeping Leo in the Onmyoji class may be tempting due to the higher Magic and Speed growths that it offers, it is not recommended due to greatly dampening his durability in terms of health and physical defense. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Sorcerous Prince :''A talented Nohrian prince who wields the divine tome Brynhildr. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Brynhildr Rising Light }} Skills Overall Base Set Leo is the first Red Tome Cavalry unit and the only one upon launch, giving his a unique combination that he held for nearly a year. Leo is a mixed tank, as he has decent Def and an above average Res. He can return fire with his solid Atk, but his Spd is quite low. Because of the lack of specialization, Leo does not particularly flourish in his mixed tank role, but he is still a competent one thanks to his starting kit and some relatively easy to acquire skills. Brynhildr reduces an enemy’s movement to 1 if he initiates an attack, making him a troublesome unit to deal when he attacks from behind a wall. It later received a refine that completely changed its effect. Now, Leo becomes a powerful opponent against distance attackers as he reduces his opponent’s first attack, shaving off 30% of their Atk. He also prevents them from following up if they have at least two less Def than he does. Blazing Light damages enemies in an area based on the difference between Leo’s Atk and all applicable enemy’s res. This leads to some vary results as he has decent Atk, but not particularly enough to make it truly worthwhile. Leo’s lacking speed is immediately made up by Quick Riposte, guaranteeing a follow up so long as his health is over a certain threshold. Finally, while not initiating often, Savage Blow deals splash damage after combat to enemies around his opponent when he initiate an attack. Counters Leo has bulk, but he is generally weak to close combat units, especially blues. Brave weapons are particularly troublesome for Leo as many of their primary wielders can quad attack him. Even then, generally strong blue units including Fallen Hardin, Legendary Tiki, and Nowi can utterly destroy him. As a cavalry unit, he is weak to most units carrying anti-cavalry weapons such as Ursula, Mathilda, Gray, and especially Micaiah. Skill Inheritance Reposition and Draw Back are generally solid options for Cavalry Mages as it keeps allies behind him in the case of the former to wall off their would-be distance attackers while the latter is a common Mage support to move an ally safely out of range. His stronger Res allows him to use Iceberg with acceptable damage output. As a defensive wall meant to challenge ranged units, Distant Defense gives him the Def boost he needs to exploit Brynhildr’s effect. He has enough Res to run Ploys, though there are still enough units that can avoid its effect. Otherwise general cavalry skills, especially Hone Cavalry is a beneficial skill for him on Cavalry teams. |-|Nohrian Summer= ;Seashore's Prince :A suntan-despising Nohrian prince who wields the divine tome Brynhildr. Loves red summer produce. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Tomato Tome+ Chilling Wind }} Skills Overall Base Set Summer Leo has dismounted his horse for the beach and is now a Red Infantry Mage. He boasts one of the highest Res of all infantry mages which turns him into an excellent mage counter and can even bait and ploy blue mages as well. This trade off comes off of his physical bulk and a somewhat average Atk and middling Spd. Tomato Tome grants a +1 to ally Atk/Spd if they are within two spaces of Leo which is a miniscule boost at best. Iceberg is a fast charging special that naturally benefits from his high Res, making up somewhat for his low Atk once it is able to activate. Seal Res reduces the Res of enemies by 7 after he battles them, weakening them for an ally or himself to finish afterwards. Atk Ploy is a natural fit for him as his high Res allows him to apply the effect on a host of units in the game that he can apply the debuff over, especially if he has an Asset bonus. Counters Summer Leo’s physical bulk is sorely lacking, leaving him vulnerable to most melee attackers. Common Blue units such as Hardin, Brave Hector, and Legendary Tiki can exploit his lower Def. Strong melee units, especially Brave weapon users can smash through him, even Cherche can demolish him despite the color disadvantage. Brave Bow/Firesweep Bow users pack a serious punch against him and most common users have the speed to maximize and quad/double attack with little trouble. Skill Inheritance Summer Leo is a high investment character and most consider his main tome a liability. The red Owl tome is a better fit for his statline, despite the high cost, as it gives him a huge boost, especially when he can be positioned around allies who can not only buff him, but take advantage of the tome’s innate buff. Draw Back is a standard mage skill to pull enemies out of danger. Atk/Res Bond takes advantage of his two strongest stats and maximizes it on top of his Owl tome. Quick Riposte patches his middling speed to ensure he can double. If sticking to his Tomato Tome, Fury provides a nice flat boost to his stats for some consistency instead. |-|A Season for Picnics= ;Extra Tomatoes :Younger prince of Nohr. Comes off as displeased about the unexpected picnic, but secretly having a lovely time. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: Tome |Skill= Sandwiches! Night Sky }} Tome |Skill= Sandwiches!+ Night Sky }} Skills Overall Base Set Picnic Leo is more or less a green version of his normal form, still being a cavalry unit and being primarily focused on defensive tanking, being slightly more balanced in his defensive stats and slightly higher Atk. His performance does allow him to check some powerful blue mages including Reinhardt and Ishtar, especially given his base kit. Ultimately, he fulfills a very specific niche that is uncommon for his specific weapon unit-type combo and already has most of the tools needed to achieve this goal without needing much further inheritance. Sandwiches! is Leo’s weapon, granting himself +4 to his Atk/Res when his foe initiates combat on him, primarily improving his tankiness against mages. Glimmer boosts his damage by 50% when it activates and if buffed, can lead to decent damage. Distant Def is a perfect Skill A to further dampen enemy attacks from a distance. Quick Riposte covers his low Spd, allowing an automatic follow-up attack when attacked above 70% HP Counters Picnic Leo is usually built to take care of distant attacking enemies, so close range is where he is at his weakest. With most of his skills geared towards indirect combat, he will lack them when assaulted by common Red units such as Karla, Owain, and Ayra. Despite his tankiness from skills, they only activate in combat and not outside, leaving him vulnerable to most Ploy users. Skill Inheritance Reposition is a standard assist skill for unit repositioning though Draw Back can be used with effectiveness for a mage character. Bonfire or Iceberg are better specials as he can use the boost from Distant Def to activate and deal ultimately more damage than Glimmer could. ''Fire Emblem Warriors Base Stats Tome - E |Item = Brynhildr }} Supports *Lianna *Robin *Frederick *Ryoma *Oboro *Niles *Linde *Owain Quotes ''Fates :Leo/Fates Quotes ''Heroes'' :Leo/Heroes Quotes ''Warriors'' :Leo/Warriors Quotes Possible Endings ; Leo - Sorcerous Prince : Leo was invaluable during Nohr's era of change. He took the brunt of the people's ill will by helping spread Xander's bold policies. Later generations revered him for his contributions and sacrifices. ; Leo and Corrin (Conquest) : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Leo and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise queen of Valla. Her husband, Leo, was unpopular with the masses, but sacrificed much for the benefit of Valla. ; Leo and Azura : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. There are few records of Azura beyond her marriage. She remains a historical mystery. ; Leo and Beruka : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Leo and Charlotte : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Leo and Effie : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Leo and Felicia : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Leo and Hinoka : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. His wife, Hinoka, became general of the Hoshidan royal army, and the two remained together always. ; Leo and Mozu : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Leo and Nyx : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. His wife, Nyx was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Leo and Peri : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ;Leo and Sakura : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. ; Leo and Selena : Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. After marrying, he and his wife, Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem if: Niberungu no Hokan Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Leo is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Leo and Leon are names of Greek origin (leōn), and are the roots that eventually evolved into the English "lion". The oldest attested historical figure to bear this name was Leon of Sparta, a Spartan king from the 5th century BC. In Greek mythology, Leon is the name assumed by a giant killed by Heracles. Trivia *Leo shares his English voice actor, Max Mittelman, with Forrest, Kaden, Gray and Gordin *Leo is the only Nohrian sibling to not have natural access to the Wyvern Rider class set without having to marry someone who does. *Leo's artwork depicts him with Brynhildr. *Leo is the only Nohrian sibling to be recruited at a higher level than his older sibling. *Leo placed most popular male in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. **He placed 2nd in the character popularity poll and came in 3rd in the spouse poll, both issued by Famitsu. **He also appeared in 2nd place in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. **He came in 10th place for males in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. he had 12,175 votes. *Leo has a unique in-game model in Chapter 1 that shows him briefly wearing his collar inside out with the interior tagged purple side exposed, in line with Corrin taking notice of his disshevelled clothes. *Leo shares one of his critical quotes, "You can't hide from me", with his retainers. *In the box art for Conquest, Leo's eyes are depicted as green instead of brown. *Leo has his English and Japanese names switched with Leon. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Male Characters